


Singularity: The Point of No Return

by Tempest_Wind



Series: The Story of Mara, She-Ra of Etheria [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anxiety Disorder, Colonization, Comedy, Conflict, Dark Truths, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genocide, Greyskull Squadron OCs, Heroism, Humor, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Other, Overcoming Odds, Psychological Themes, Secrets, Tragedy, Trauma, War, grey morality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Wind/pseuds/Tempest_Wind
Summary: Mara’s hopes, her dreams, her promise led her on the path to becoming Etheria’s First Champion. Her courage paved the way for Adora and her friends to change the world. Her sacrifice made their victory tangible. This is her story.Part 4 of this series focuses on betrayal, revelations, transformation, and the truth behind Mara’s mission.This is a prequel story revolving around Mara, the Grayskull Squadron, the origins of the First Ones. This will contain spoilers for the first four seasons of She-Ra. Chapters include links to research done on the original He-Man and She-Ra series.
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Series: The Story of Mara, She-Ra of Etheria [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Singularity: The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 in a series.
> 
> Read part 1 here: [Entropy: All Stars Must Fade.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843468/chapters/62786857)
> 
> Read part 2 here: [Quintessence: Change is Inevitable.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217190/chapters/63806695)
> 
> Read part 3 here: [Umbra: All That Remains Hidden.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066253/chapters/66085033)

“I failed…” Mara murmured to herself. “He’s dead…”

Deena sobbed, clutching Sorrowful’s large serpentine head in her hands, and pressing her forehead to his muzzle.

“He was my friend… He was my _friend_ ,” she sobbed and the Forest Elf’s pain echoed as cracks that formed along icy stalagmites within the cavern.

Wrapped in the warm safety of She-Ra’s form, Mara felt tears slide down her cheeks. Her one hope for her friends, her only way to save them and finish her mission, had just been destroyed.

“The last dragon… and this is how I meet you,” the words escaped Mara’s mouth as she reached up, resting a hand on the back of the great beast’s head. There came a pull, a powerful connection that, just as quickly, frayed and fell apart. It left an empty cavern within her as she yearned for the impossible.

“I never even got to hear your story…” Mara murmured as she tried to move her hand away. But She-Ra reached up within her and pressed her hand firmly to the deceased creature’s forehead. “Wh… what are you…?” she began.

 _”Close your eyes. Concentrate,”_ commanded that powerful voice within her.

 _What? What are we doing?_ Mara caught herself asking, silently fighting for control of her body.

She-Ra’s voice and presence were firm, but not overwhelming.

_”It doesn’t have to end like this. This creature is part of Etheria, and his story doesn’t end here.”_

Mara felt white-hot magic cycling through her, but this time it didn’t burn, didn’t tear at her flesh. She felt warmth and comfort rise like tides that intertwined with this raw power.

 _”Trust in me,”_ that voice commanded.

 _I trust you,_ Mara replied and closed her eyes.

Deena watched with wide eyes as golden light blanketed She-Ra and the body of Sorrowful. 

Pulses of power moved like electricity through the dragon’s carcass, erasing scars and bleaching his body the color of freshly-fallen snow. The rows of fins along his back shimmered an iridescent hue, reflecting every color of the rainbow while bathed in the light of She-Ra’s magic.

The great beast’s eyes blinked slowly open as he stared down the legendary princess.

 _“You have restored me, connected me with memories I once wished to be rid of,”_ the creature’s voice echoed as a roar within the cavern, which turned quickly into words within the minds of his two companions.

 _”I remember now, all of it. My name is Granamyr, and I am the lone survivor of the destruction of my people.”_ his deep voice resonated within Mara, as that connection reformed between them and hummed to life.

“Granamyr…” Mara began even before she fully understood. “I’m so sorry…”

 _”My kind were born to guard the power at the heart of Etheria,”_ Granamyr went on, his jaw moving faintly as the words appeared in Mara and Deena’s minds. 

“What sort of magic lies at the heart of Etheria?” Mara asked.

“Oooooh! Ooooh! I know!” Deena waved her hands wildly, a grin spreading on her face. “The power is unborn!”

Granamyr’s fierce gaze softened at the sight of Deena. _”You listened well to my tales, old friend,”_ he purred. _”The power of potential lies at the heart of Etheria. In its raw form, it serves as the lifeblood of the magic of the planet. It created the forests and the oceans, the people and the animals, and it is the source of our magic. It allows for miracles and for destruction._ ”

The cave grew darker at his last word. _”My people were born to guard this raw power so that it couldn’t fall into destructive hands. But we allowed ourselves to think our magic made us untouchable, undefeatable, and superior to others. When the Lizardfolk came to battle for our land, my people were not prepared for their destructive force… nor their powerful weapons.”_

Mara’s eyes widened at this revelation as she slowly connected the dragon’s words to recent memories.

_A skeleton in the shape of a ship sat on the sea, its wood arched like a barren rib cage, orange-red flames engulfing it in a devastating aura._

_“Pirates used to be explorers, but lately…” Sparkle said._

_“You got yourselves some cool new toys in response,” Shay said._

_“You’re guaranteeing devastation and death!” Serenia snapped._

_“SO BE IT!” Princess Glacia hollered. “Better mutually assured destruction than giving in quietly. Death before dishonor!”_

_“They leave no survivors, so none can tell their tale,” Sparkle’s voice began to fade._

Dread bubbled up within Mara and she clutched her hand over her mouth.

“The Crimson Oasis is at the center of this arms race…” she muttered as chills prickled along her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t done one of these in a while:
> 
> Here is the original series inspiration for Deena, Sorrowful the Dragon, and Granamyr, as well as inspiration for the plot of the genocide against dragons. Deena in the original series was just a human girl who was friends with the cowardly dragon Sorrowful. When rewriting and updating the plot, it became clear to me that Sorrowful was going to be the dragon’s chosen name, and that I wanted to rewrite Deena as a fae equivalent. I translated “coward” into an actual act that isn’t cowardly but would cause a lot of self-blame: fleeing the murder of his people to live somewhere untouchable. In that case, he would want his acts of “cowardice” erased from his mind, and Deena, who eats memories, would be only too gleeful to oblige. I chose Granamyr as his true identity because of the war Granamyr participated in. But instead of humans versus dragons, and in the spirit of limiting as many human characters as possible, I chose to make it a battle with the Lizardfolk. There are more parallels between plots coming up soon, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Deena: https://he-man.fandom.com/wiki/Deena
> 
> Sorrowful: https://he-man.fandom.com/wiki/Sorrowful
> 
> Granamyr: https://he-man.fandom.com/wiki/Granamyr


End file.
